MI VIDA A TU LADO
by Yuki-ona
Summary: HOLA SOY YO DE NUEVO, AQUI LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION QUE ME PIDIERON, NO ME SALIO COMO QUERIA PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, POR CIERTO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, Y ESPER QUE ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO.


Una bella melodía se tocaba en un piano antiguo, de madera fina y teclas de marfil, que eran tocadas tan delicadamente como carisias, logrando producir un sonido tan exquisito como el mismo canto de los ángeles, pero todo lo bueno termina y los dedos que tocaban con delicadeza el piano lo abandonaron.

Eriol alzó la mirada, y soltó un largo suspiro, tocar de esa forma ya no tenia gracias si ella no le hacia compañía, se levanto y camino hasta el gran ventanal; que hermosa primavera era esa, que dichoso se sentía al estar completo, el solo tenia 25 años y había encontrado lo que muchos habían buscado durante toda una vida: "la felicidad".

-Me alegro que se seas feliz Eriol- le dijo Nakuru que estaba a sus espaldas.

-¿lo dije en voz alta?-pregunto este al voltearse, "¿a que horas entro?" pensó.

-eres un soñador Eriol, no puedes evitarlo- le dijo de forma alegre a su amigo.

El solo le sonrió en respuesta.

-¿por qué has dejado de tocar?-paro un segundo, y después una sonrisa burlesca se asomo a sus labios-¿acaso ya no sabes hacerlo si ella no te acompaña?-

-creo que me he acostumbrado- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-entonces baja a hacerle compañía- fue la última respuesta de Nakuru que salio de la habitación.

Solo la miro irse aun sonriendo, y volvió a dirigir la mirada a la ventana; y desde ella la miro, ahí sentada en la enorme fuente del jardín que ella tanto amaba, con su pequeño hijo en regazo leyéndole un cuento, el había mandado a hacer esa fuente solo para ella, pasa su esposa Tomoyo, las misma que hace quince años le prometió desposarse con el y ahora compartía su cama cada noche.

En aquellos años ella le pregunto ¿para que quería su mano?, y la respuesta en aquel entonces era tan vacías que no se atrevió a decírsela, o como decirle que ella había nacido para el, que el destino desde el principio la eligió a ella para dar a luz la descendencia de el, era egoísta, pero ese el destino que tenia escrito, "todos tenemos a alguien especial elegido solo para nosotros en esta vida, ..........y esa eras tu", también le dijo que de ella dependía su futuro, "el futuro que tienes entre tus brazos mi amada" pensó mirando a su pequeño hijo durmiéndose en las piernas de su madre, el mismo niño que junto con la descendencia de Li serian los herederos de la artes místicas, "asegurarme que la magia nunca muera hijo", volvió a sonreír el niño empezaba a cabecear, y quien lo culpaba el mismo había comprobado lo cómodos y calidos que eran los brazos de su esposa.

Vio como paraba de leer y tomaba al pequeño en brazos para después entrar en la casa; "te vez cansada, mi amor pero aun así te vez preciosa" al principio el no amaba a esa mujer solo cumplía con el destino escrito, la respetaba muchísimo y le tenia un aprecio enorme pero no aprendió a amarla hasta después de traerla a Inglaterra y casarse con ella "tu madre casi me mata, por querer separar a su pequeña de ella, pensaba que eras muy joven" pero nada podía intervenir en su unión.

"Pasamos semanas juntos, conociéndonos, era difícil habituarnos a una vida diferente, tu estabas en un país diferente y yo no estaba acostumbrado a tener tu compañía, ...(sonrió ante ese pensamiento) ...ahora no soportaría una noche sin ti" la llevo a pasear a diferentes lugares mientras se acostumbraban el uno al otro, y sus platicas duraban horas, congeniaban perfectamente "y aunque era feliz así, no supe lo que era en realidad la felicidad hasta esa noche de invierno" como no recordarlo, afuera nevaba y de forma muy hermosa, en la habitación iluminada solo por el fuego de la chimenea, ellos dos yacían abrasados sobre la cama, dormían juntos desde el principio pero nunca estudien tan juntos como ese día "era el momento" se dijo "y con el nació nuestro amor" los nervios jamás estuvieron presentes, como si ambos supieran lo que pasaría, todo surgió como debía ser y ella solo se dejo guiar por su deseo "el día en que te vi en el altar estabas hermosa sin duda, pero esa noche que vi tu cuerpo y alma desnudas, eras la mujer mas bella del mundo" y ella se entrego a el, la primera de las muchas noches que le seguirían; "yo sabia que tarde o temprano nos enamoraríamos, si no ¿por que estar juntos?" a partir de ese momento, cada día a su lado era exquisito, le pedía que le acompañaras con su hermosa voz, al piano "es egoísta lo se, pero tu bellísima voz ahora es mía y tus canciones solo me las dedicas a mi" o solo se la dedicaba a el ahora ella le cantaba a otro hombre.

Dejo de ver la ventana empezaba a anochecer, salio del cuarto, hasta llegar al de su hijo, se apoyo en la puerta admirando la escena dentro de la habitación, Tomoyo le cantaba una canción de cuna a su hijo mientras lo mecía en brazos, "ahora le cantas a el" pensó divertido Eriol; camino hasta su esposa abrazándola por la espalda y colocando su rostro aun lado del de ella, meciéndose el también junto a Tomoyo.

-creo que va tener mucho talento musical ¿tu que piensas?-

Ella solo dejo de cantar y sonrió al cometario de su esposo.

-tendrá que heredar uno de los talento de los dos, pero aun falta mucho solo tiene una año querido- le dijo risueña, y hablando quedo para no despertar al pequeño.

Eriol fijo la mirada un poco más abajo observando el escote del camisón que ella llevaba puesto.

Eriol aspiro el aroma del cabella de su esposa y la soltó, el niño no quería dormirse, seguramente se había despertado cuando lo metió a la casa, salio de la habitación de su hijo para dirigirse a la propia, se sentó en el escritorio y siguió pensando, el pequeño heredaría sin duda su magia, y el se encargaría de enseñarle a tocar el piano, solo esperaba que heredara también la voz de su madre, "Sakura a tenido una hija, tal vez de esa unión nacería una dinastía de magos poderosos" pensaba para si, pero aun era muy pronto para pensar en eso, debía disfrutar a su hijo ahora que solo tenia un año "no tardara en crecer" se dijo a si mismo.

En ese instante entro Tomoyo por la puerta con pasos elegantes como siempre, paso delante de el que solo la siguió con la mirada; ella se quito la bata ligera de seda, y la coloco en el sillón, destendio la cama y entro en ella a la vez que tomaba un libro que abrió, y empezó a leer.

Eriol se paro con tranquilidad después de ver esto, se quito la ropa que tenia encima quedándose nada mas en bóxer negros, se acerco a la cama y le quito con lentitud el libro a Tomoyo.

-Podrás leer otro día hoy tengo otros planes, mi preciosa Tomoyo- le dijo la vez que lanzaba el libro, y entraba en la cama; se acomodo arriba de ella, mirándola a los ojos, esos ojos tan pacíficos y amables; ella no le dijo nada solo acariciaba con suma ternura el cabello de Eriol "jamás me dices que "no", siempre estas para mi" pensaba Eriol mientras le regalaba besos cortos a su esposa.

-¿eres feliz a mi lado Tomoyo?- le dijo, cuando se separo de sus labios y apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-claro que lo soy, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-solo....quería saber si sitias lo mismo que yo a tu lado-

-.....-

-¿y me amas?

-con todo mi corazón Eriol, eres mi esposo y el padre de mi hijo como no podría amarte-

-cuando te traje aquí solo fue por que así lo marcaba mi destino-

-¿qué?-

-estabas destinada a casarte conmigo, tu eras la única que debía ser madre de mis hijos y darme descendencia, las misma que traería consigo una generación nueva de magos y las artes místicas se preservarían-

-sabia que el que me pidieras la mano a tan corta edad era por algo importante relacionado con la magia-le dijo con una amble sonrisa.

-al principio solo lo hacia por cumplir con mi destino, y que destino tan mas dichoso me han dado a tu lado mi amada Tomoyo, pues aunque al principio no era así, me he enamorado de ti – era la primera vez que le hablaba con tanta sinceridad.

-yo tampoco te amaba al principio Eriol, solo te cumplía mi promesa, pero con tu besos apasionados y tu carácter gentil me enamore al poco tiempo, no tienes que confesármelo, se que me amas y es lo que importa-

Eriol le sonrió "eres tan comprensiva, siempre me escuchas y me apoyas en todo" bajo un poco y se acostó en su pecho "hueles tan bien".

-cantame Tomoyo- le pidió en un suspiro, ahora era su turno de dormir en los brazos de ella y que le deleitara con su hermosa voz; acariciaba su cuerpo mientras ella le entonaba una canción , abrió ligeramente sus ojos y en aquel escritorio viejo observo una hoja de el jardín que tenia en Japón, sonrió ante los recuerdos; se levanto un poco y tomo por asalto los labios de Tomoyo otra vez, después le cantaría ahora era mejor aprovechar el tiempo antes que su hijo se despertara llorando, ella lo rodeo con sus brazos dejándose llevar, "mientras los tenga a los dos estoy completo mi amor", entonces oyeron el llanto de la criatura.

-Spinel se encargara de el- le dijo al tiempo que volvía a su carisias y su besos- solo disfrútalo.-

Fin.


End file.
